


Vigilante Justice

by Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Anxiety, Attachment, Depression, Devotion, Friendship, Gen, Love, Poetry, SPOILERS for the Higurashi VN k thanks, shion's gonna go mama bear on your ass if you lay a finger on her loved ones, the & in relationship tags means friendship right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete/pseuds/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete
Summary: When other people are scared to make change, scared to do the hard jobs, a certain Shion Sonozaki's devotion shines through.





	Vigilante Justice

**Author's Note:**

> A little poem I came up with while I was pondering on some often-ignored traits of Shii's character. Based on certain specific scenes and characters from the VN.  
> In case you didn't see the tags, this is spoilery. Also there are parts referencing things that are only touched on in the manga/VN.  
> Thank you! <3

-  
-

If nobody will protect him, I will.  
From the noise, the burden, the watching eyes, I will protect him.  
If nobody will forgive him, I will.  
For the secrets, the worries, the unfounded grudges, I will forgive him.  
If nobody will stand up for him, I will.  
For the sake of that smile, that laugh, that courage, I will stand up for him.  
If nobody will love him, I will.

If nobody will save her, I will.  
From those hands, those words, those tears, I will save her.  
If nobody will comfort her, I will.  
For that grief, that strength, that lost time, I will become her comfort.  
If nobody will take care of her, I will.  
Because I want her to be safe, to be healthy, to grow even stronger, I will take care of her.  
If nobody's there to laugh with her, I will.

If nobody will stop her, I will.  
In place of her spirit, her light, her smile, they will lose mine.  
If nobody will take the burden from her, I will.  
For the sake of our past, our present, and her future, I will show my leadership.  
If nobody will vouch for her love, I will.  
I will not lose to jealousy, to pain, to fear, and I will fight for her.  
Since nobody else can be her big sister, I will.

When there's nobody else  
to rip my heart out  
to decide whether it should be  
tattered  
shredded  
and splattered  
I will.

And I will live.


End file.
